Under the Golden Moon
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : UA : Dans une belle forêt où deux communautés se réunissent, une histoire d'amour se forme sous la Lune entre un loup et un enfant béni par les étoiles.


Heeeeey !

De retour avec une nouvelle traduction ! Toute mignonne et assez magique ? Haha !

Donc, cette fic appartient à **NARKOTIKA** sur AO3 qui me laisse la traduire.

Merci à vous et _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

La Meute et les Enfants de la Forêt se réunirent une semaine avant la Golden Moon.

Derek trouvait les Enfants étranges, mais pas mauvais. Il était l'Alpha, certes, mais ne savait pas comment se mêler à eux. Donc il les évitait, et laissait à ses Bêtas la tâche de créer des liens. Sa mère l'avait remarqué, bien évidement, et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne dit rien.

Derek ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour s'habituer aux Enfants, avec leur langage peu conventionnel et leur mode de vie primitif. Les Enfants, eux au contraire, pensaient que c'étaient Derek et sa Meute les primitifs, parce qu'ils vivaient dans un château et portaient des chaussures.

«Les loups sont reclus parce qu'ils vivent derrière des murs de pierre, là où notre Mère la Lune ne peut pas les atteindre,» leur racontait l'ancien. «Regardez ces loups, avec leurs tissus aux pieds,» chuchotaient-ils. «Pourquoi ne laissent-ils pas la terre être en contact avec leur corps ? Pourquoi rejettent-ils sa chaleur et son confort ?»

Les Enfants étaient des gens très simples, Derek le reconnaissait, mais cela ne faisait pas de la Meute une bande de sauvages.

Parce qu'il était un bon Alpha, Derek accueilli les Enfants à bras ouverts, et parce qu'il était aussi fière, il essaya de ne pas trop laisser son regard s'attarder sur la peau pâle de l'Enfant bénit par les étoiles.

* * *

Leur première rencontre se passa à la rivière. Derek réalisa que l'odeur qu'il traquait appartenait à Stiles une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, sur la berge, d'où il avait une bonne vue du garçon.

Derek ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là dans sa forme de loup, assis sur ses pattes arrière, à observer Stiles alors que le soleil, passant à travers les arbres entourait la forme svelte de l'Oméga. Le garçon avait les pieds dans l'eau, un bébé sur la hanche, un sourire éclatant sur le visage pendant que les jeunes enfants s'amusaient dans l'eau et mouillaient ses vêtements. La peau crémeuse de ses cuisses apparaissait dans les coutures sur les côtés de sa tunique. Derek n'avait jamais rien voulu aussi fort qu'il désirait ce bel être des bois.

Comme s'il pouvait sentir les yeux de Derek sur lui, Stiles regarda autour de lui, scannant la forêt. Derek voulu fuir, partir avant que Stiles ne le voit, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, et puis finalement, les yeux de Stiles se posèrent sur lui, et leur regards se croisèrent, et - _oh. Voilà ce qui m'a fait rester._

* * *

Tout le monde savait qu'il allait y avoir une alliance -un _mariage_ plus précisément- avant la fin de la Golden Moon, la Meute et les Enfants s'étaient réunis pour cette raison. Stiles était le seul héritier des Enfants, mais son père disait que celui-ci ne voulait pas se marier, qu'il était encore trop jeune, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu le monde, mais qu'il savait que l'alliance était nécessaire, et alors que les jours passaient, Derek continuait à suivre Stiles, et il devenait de plus en plus anxieux en attendant la réponse des Enfants.

Un jour, alors que Stiles cueillait des fleurs, les oreilles de Derek se redressèrent au son de la voix du garçon. «Si je dois me marier,» dit-il, «J'aimerai t'avoir comme mari, loup noir.»

Derek sortit de la tente de Stiles cette nuit là, et leur mariage fut annoncé le matin suivant.

* * *

La cérémonie se passa alors que la Golden Moon était haute dans le ciel.

Stiles était habillé en blanc, avec des bracelets aux chevilles, aux poignets, et une couronne d'or dans les cheveux. Derek ne regardait que lui, et la rougeur sur le visage du garçon ne paraissait que plus belle sous les rayons de la Lune. Une fois leurs vœux échangés, Derek embrassa son Oméga pour la première fois et jura qu'il avait pu goûter aux prochaines décennies de leurs vies ensemble.

* * *

Stiles n'était pas heureux.

Ils allaient se coucher ensemble dans le même lit, mais Derek se réveillait toujours quand il entendait les draps être doucement repoussés et la chaleur de son Oméga quitter ses côtés. Stiles avait prit l'habitude de quitter leur lit, de se cacher et de se rouler dans un coin de la chambre et de se rendormir en pensant que Derek n'était pas réveillé et n'écoutait pas.

Derek ne comprenait pas. C'était un lit chaud et solide pourtant. Comment le froid des murs et du sol pouvait-il être mieux que Derek, qui était toujours chaud -Derek, qui était de chair et de sang, et toute la protection dont il pouvait avoir besoin ? Toutes les nuits, Derek sentait l'Oméga doucement se dégager de son étreinte et se lever. Derek le suivait toujours peu de temps après, emportant une couverture, et se collant à son compagnon qui s'endormait collé contre son large torse.

Derek n'était pas idiot. Il comprenait à quel point il était difficile de s'adapter pour Stiles, à quel point cela devait être effrayant d'être soudainement lâché dans une vie où il dormait dans la tanière d'un loup et où on attendait de lui qu'il élève des louveteaux. Il savait pourquoi le garçon dormait près de la fenêtre, les yeux posés sur les étoiles, et pourquoi il n'était pas très heureux de porter les vêtement offerts par la Meute, une expression toujours agacée sur le visage quand la tunique le grattait ou que l'épaisseur du tissu l'étouffait, il préférait porter le moins de vêtement possible, et cela rendait Derek inquiet, car l'hiver approchait et que le froid de la pierre n'était pas fait pour des pieds pâles et délicats qui aimaient bien trop souvent rester nus.

Derek savait que Stiles trouvait ça dur de lui en vouloir, quand il était un homme bon, et juste avec sa Meute. Stiles devait savoir que tout ce que Derek désirait, c'était qu'il soit heureux.

Et Derek savait pourquoi Stiles ne disait rien. Il savait que le garçon ferait tout pour les Enfants, même si cela voulait dire devenir un loup.

Stiles était timide. Il avait l'air farouche en ce moment, amenant la couverture sur son nez, en essayant de se fondre dans les fourrures, comme s'il voulait se camoufler. Derek l'observait tendrement, enroulant son corps autour de son Oméga, enveloppant les mains froides de son compagnon dans les siennes, et tripotant la bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire. Stiles devait savoir que Derek le désirait, qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'étreindre, à la manière dont ses mouvements étaient toujours prudents, lents et délibérés. Derek ne voulait rien d'autre que faire l'amour à son Oméga, tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais il ne posera pas un seul doigt sur Stiles avant que cela ne soit désiré.

Il avait parfois l'impression que Stiles était distant, mais Derek ne lui en voulait pas.

Stiles ne le connaissait pas.

Et Derek allait changer ça.

* * *

Cela commença discrètement, juste de petites choses par ci par là. Donner à Stiles la majorité de sa viande pour que son Oméga soit rassasié et fort. Passer énormément de temps avec les petits loups, pour leur apprendre comment utiliser leur odorat et exercer leur ouïe, les aider à devenir de forts jeunes loups. Le matelas fut posé au sol, et Stiles commença à rester, il était anxieux et dormait mal, ce qui le rendait agité la journée -mais il restait.

Et puis, pour la première fois depuis leur union, Stiles dormit sans se réveiller.

* * *

L'hiver arriva, et avec lui, le froid. Un calme glacé s'était installé sur la forêt. Stiles apprit à s'habiller plus chaudement, et à chaque fois que Derek l'embrassait, leurs lèvres s'attardaient un peu plus qu'au précédent baiser. Stiles passait ses journées tel un chat, se prélassant devant le feu, ou somnolant pendant que le monde dehors devenait de plus en plus froid. Puis ses chaleurs arrivèrent, et Derek se demanda comment il avait fait pour être la dernière personne au courant.

Stiles était en train d' haleter, et de gémir quand Derek se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux et d'un coup il avait les mains enroulées autour du cou fin de Stiles, et pendant une courte seconde, la chose qu'il redoutait le plus était devenue réalité. Il retira rapidement ses mains. Qu'avait-il fait ? Oh, Mère, Stiles lui pardonnera t-il ? Et puis il entendit les chuchotements, les doux soupirs, et Derek avait juste besoin de savoir-

«Stiles,» dit-il à travers ses crocs. Il ne savait pas comment lui demander ça, comment être sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait-

«J'ai besoin de toi,» souffla Stiles.

Le cœur de Derek battait la chamade et il ne savait pas comment il réussit à lui dire, «Dit le moi encore.»

Sans hésitation il répondit : «Je te veux.»

Derek ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, il ravagea ses lèvres rosées, lui volant son souffle comme s'il était en train de se noyer. Derek n'arrivait pas à arrêter de l'embrasser, n'arrivait pas à arrêter de sentir son odeur, de faire courir ses mains sur tout son corps, caressant chaque partie de sa peau avec une infinie douceur. Il fit glisser ses mains de ses côtes à ses hanches- son corps si doux et pâle contrastait si bien avec ses propres muscles fermes et sa peau dorée. Ses mains calleuses parcouraient les cuisses imberbes de son Oméga, soulevant son vêtement de nuit, révélant sa peau laiteuse.

Derek déplaça ses doigts plus bas, là où Stiles était déjà chaud, mouillé et tellement _prêt,_ prêt pour son nœud. Un sentiment de culpabilité le prit, de n'avoir pas fait attention, d'avoir priver Stiles de son sexe, de sa semence, pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Puis Derek se mit à parler, à murmurer doucement, «J'ai tout de suite su.» Les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, comme s'il avait trop bu -saoul, voilà ce qu'il était, il était saoul de l'odeur de son Oméga, de sa peau et de tout ce qui faisait de Stiles, _Stiles_. «Je veux tout de toi, mon bel Oméga.» Il bougeait ses doigts dans la chaleur de Stiles, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter, en lui chuchotant désespérément dans l'oreille, contre la clavicule, où sa barbe laissait sa peau irritée, et provoquait de délicieuses rougeurs sur ses joues.

Stiles vint dans un sursaut, ses ongles griffant les épaules de Derek, tout le long de son dos, la tête rejetée en arrière, et avant qu'il n'ai finit de gémir, Derek était en lui.

Il n'y avait rien de semblable, rien comme la chaleur du corps de Stiles, là où il était si doux, laissant la place à Derek, créant un passage comme s'il savait que c'était là qu'appartenait Derek, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek supplia.

La voix de Stiles lui parvint dans un sanglot : «Fait moi tiens.»

L'esprit de Derek était complètement centré sur Stiles, à le faire se sentir bien, comme il lui avait promis, de le remplir avec tous les enfants dont il pouvait rêver, pendant que ses hanches imposaient un rythme rapide et profond. Stiles tremblait sous chaque coup, sa respiration était hachée, saccadée par les mouvements de Derek en lui. Quand le nœud de Derek se mit en place dans l'entre chaude et usée de son Oméga, alors que le garçon chuchotait trois petits mots dans son oreille, Derek enterra son visage dans la gorge de son compagnon, raidi ses hanches, et le remplit, amenant une nouvelle fois Stiles dans la jouissance.

Dehors, la neige tombait.

* * *

Au printemps, Stiles apprit à Derek à faire des couronnes de fleurs pour une tête de la taille d'un pamplemousse.

Quand l'été arriva, les Enfants vinrent tôt pour la Golden Moon. Le père de Stiles et la mère de Derek restaient près de leur premier petit enfant, le plus petit alpha, avec la peau étoilée de Stiles et la chevelure de Derek. Elle avait sur la tête une couronne faite par son père Alpha.

Et la Meute et les Enfants de la Forêt dansaient et riaient dans une joyeuse harmonie.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Voilà !

Vos avis sur cette belle histoire ?

J'ai cherché ce que pouvait bien être une Golden Moon (d'ailleurs oui, je l'ai laissé en anglais, je trouvais ça mieux hehe), mais à part me dire que c'était un hôtel ou une boisson, j'ai pas trouvé grand chose. A part de belles images en tout cas !

 ** _Aller, la bise !_**


End file.
